harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sorting Hat
Hello, I will be making many changes to this article as I want it to be cleaned up. Thanks. HPisawesome 20:53, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Songs table * Stuck the songs into a table so the page isn't ridiculously long. --HS Yuna 12:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * Thanks! This is a very good idea, and I'm surprised someone didn't come up with it sooner. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 12:49, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * AnthonyAppleyard 12:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorting Hats at other schools Are there Sorting Hats at other Schools like Beauxbatons and Durmstrang? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 06:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Did the Sorting Hat make a mistake? Does anyone think the Sorting Hat made a mistake with Peter Pettigrew?Ztyran 20:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. RolandaSmithson 18:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes (Invader Loony 23:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC)) In this interview, Rowling was asked if the Sorting Hat has ever been wrong. She answered, simply, "No". That leaves the possibility that the Hat may have intended to put Peter in Slytherin, but like Harry, he chose not to be. It's also possible that Peter may have been bolder when he was a child, although as demonstrated by Cormac McLaggen and Romilda Vane, boldness isn't always a good thing. - Nick O'Demus 07:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I think Rowling's answer is open ended. At best at eleven he was like Neville but didn't rise to meet Gryffindor qualities later. Rowling admits "I believe what Dumbledore believes when he says to Snape in the very last book, 'Sometimes I think we sort too soon.'" So while he may have been put in Gryffindor, his core personality later in life was primarily Slytherin-like. Ztyran 21:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I personally think that the sorting hat was grudgingly addmitting that even he couldn't sort Pettigrew, when Pettigrew drowned it out by shouting "Gryffindor!" Groxhugger (talk) 16:07, January 21, 2014 (UTC) You also have to take into account that people do change later in life. Fbiuzz (talk) 05:04, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Power of the Hat... Just something to think about, but couldn't the Sorting Hat put the three-headed dog, Fluffy, to sleep with its songs, or no... -- ImperiexSeed, 12:02 PM, July 6th 2011 Student assortment. Wouldn't it have made more sense for the Sorting Hat to have placed Molly Weasley in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor? It seems to me like she has more qualities a Hufflepuff student would posses, like being hard working, loyal and fair. The way I see it, people who cook and work the way she does, should be Sorted into nothing else but Hufflepuff, while being in Gryffindor has more to do with bravery, daring, and courageousness. Any thoughts? -- ImperiexSeed, 1:23 PM, August 29th 2011 :She showed herself to be quite brave during the Second Wizarding War (and I assume the First), especially during the Battle of Hogwarts. Have faith in the Sorting Hat, it knows what it's doing. -Shorty1982 21:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :There's more to bravery than fighting. How do you think the hat sorts people when there's not a war on? Wizpen (talk) 23:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Neville Pottermore information goes against what the current listed info for him, Pottermore trumps it right? Omnibender - Talk - 23:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Just pointing out that the bottom-most assertion on the page sounds like unsubstantiated conjecture. The sorting hat wanted to sort Harry into Slytherin because it detected Voldemort's soul in him? *snort*. 05:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC)Radgar Well, the hat may not have realised what it was sensing, but having a bit of the sould of the heir of Slytherin probably had something to do with the hat wanting to put him into Slytherin. 02:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) While I agree that the bit of Voldemorts soul probably had a small influence on Harrys Sorting, I doubt that it was the only reason for the hat to suggest Harry would be great in Slytherin. Harry has some characteristics associated with Slytherin after all. He is clever (in a very not-Ravenclaw way), resourceful und determined. He tends to ingore rules and has leadership qualities. He has the Seed of Greatness Gemma Farley mentions in the Slytherin welcome message on Pottermore, also. Harry shows possibly more qualities of Slytherin than Crabbe and Goyle together. I'm sure he would have made a great Slytherin, at least as long as you define Slytherin not as "being evil" (which never was mentioned as a quality of Slytherin anyway.) Dyntia 15:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Adrian? why do i keep getting told that the sorting hat's name is Adrian?--FossilLord 07:26, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Erm ... where do you see or hear that? Hat is a Hat. Hat don't have no name. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 13:52, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Over at tv tropes and some fanfiction it was really confusing to read.--FossilLord 18:47, October 19, 2014 (UTC) seperate articles? Do you think that we should create seperate articles for the Sorting songs? Other songs also have their own pages.--Rodolphus (talk) 19:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC) In the real world *''Being forced to speak in such a silly voice that hardly anyone can understand you, and everyone laughs'' at yo''u" :: this happens in the real world, from helium voice. Anthony Appleyard (talk) 15:41, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Cursed Child Should the song from the Cursed Child be added? It is incredibly short and slurs in with the actual Sorting of the students due to the scene being entitled Transition Scene. 'User:Wookieedude12' : Come talk to me 15:50, August 14, 2016 (UTC) : . -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:34, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Split? (BTW, there's a different split proposal at seperate articles? about separating out the songs.) Since there's Patronus quiz, I'm wondering if it's okay to separate out the entire Sorting Hat#The Sorting Hat on Pottermore section as its own page. I entertained doing so without discussion, but it's likely a large byte-size reduction, so I figured better safe than sorry. Also wasn't sure about the title of the hypothetical separated article: *"Sorting Hat quiz"? *"Sorting quiz"? *"Sorting ceremony (real-world)"? *"Sorting ceremony (Pottermore)"? Thoughts? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:26, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Belatedly realized there's also Ilvermorny sorting quiz; so perhaps "Hogwarts sorting quiz" to match up? At this point I really do think it deserves a separate article. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:34, November 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Sup? Upon digging, the section was added onto this article on November 25, 2012‎; I think the separation is really long overdue. I'm just doing the courtesy of announcing the potentially-being-seen-as-major change beforehand, will like proceed the split within a week, unless someone kindly beat me to it. =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:07, December 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Proceeded. Former section is now at Hogwarts sorting quiz. :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:26, December 12, 2018 (UTC)